Talk:Jūshirō Ukitake
Enhanced Durability I think he has the worst durability of all captains because of his illness. Note that most of his fight with Yamamoto was unseen. Also he has a Water-Type Zanpakutoh so he could simply have blocked the attacks from Yama's Fire-type.--Suzumushi 21:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I think you maybe confusing endurance with durability, they arent the same thing. Durability is his ability to take damage and endurance is the same as stamina. His stamina maybe affected by his illness (which he has not shown any signs of lately) but has nothing to do with his ability to take damage. Also yes he does have a zanpakuto that can manipulate water but, as you stated all you saw him do was release it you didnt see him use its ability, while the generals is automatic release ability. So its unfair to simply discount the fact that he stood against the general who has a zanpakuto that has the most powerful attack power in soul society amd he came out unscathed. If the general idea is he has to be weak cause he's sick then he wouldnt have survived as long as he has as one of the oldest captains. By that definition yama should be weak too cause hes so old but we know thats not the case. Salubri 22:49, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Resolved tuberculosis? when was this confirmed? does it really make your hair white--Kisukeiscool100396 21:16, 28 April 2009 (UTC) It apparently makes you sickly to that point. But yea he has been stated to have the sickness since the beginning of the series, its not so much been said that its tuberculosis but the symptoms are the same so its one of those things kubo conveyed but never so much stated directly. But interestingly enough he hasnt been shown to be sick in some time. Salubri 21:21, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Abilities graph This has really been annoying me for a while now, Yamamoto himself had stated that Ukitake and Shinsui are stronger than any other previous or current captain (excluding Aizen) and even when he was sick Yamamoto still said it but I saw that for example Byakuya rated 510 whereas Ukitake had 490, it doesn't make sense.--SalmanH 07:08, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Because, though he IS stronger than other captains, one of the aspects that were graded in those graphs was "Physical strength". And though Ukitake is strong, and could possibly defeat Byakuya in a real fight, that lack of Physical strength does incapacitate him to some extent (as we saw when Kaien was merged with Metastacia), thus making him overall weaker than some other captains. It's like Kenpachi, he's possibly one of the strongest, but he ranked last according to those graphs, because he had 0 points in Kido, while Hitsugaya, who is one of the weakest, had a very high score because his score was balanced in all aspects. The graphs measure the average capability of each captain to fight under different circumstances, based on the general abilities and features that a Shinigami should have. I strongly believe that they don't set any sort of "ranking" because the circumstances make a big difference depending on each of them (probably, no other captain but Mayuri could've defeated Szayel so easily). I don't know if I explained myself. Lia Schiffer 09:05, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Ok besides for that explanation being partially right let it be said that anyone determination that Hitsuguya is the least powerful Captain is basically a belief of those who have a personal dislike of him and not a basic fact. Secondly the graph is just a graph what it says is not really what is used to determine the abilities as whats up there is whats actually known about the abilities possessed. Besides being a general depiction of their abilities in comparison to those shinigami who are not captains. Everyone has greater strengths or weaknesses, one being the fact that Ukitake is sick and therefore his strength is effected thus limiting the potential of his hand to hand combat or more so his endurance in battle while Yamamoto would be effected because of his advanced age. Salubri 10:48, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Alright thanks for the input, the graph does give a general read out of abilities I got that from you earlier but it doesn't really give an accurate reading of the characters powers, this is kind of just my way of thinking about the answer, guess I'll just have to live with it, see ya.--SalmanH 14:57, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Also according to the graphs Kenpachi is 100 pionts lower because of his kido but he was able to take two captains at once. Also really the graph only goes to 100 so his offense and strength is probaly above 100. Proving this graph is quite inaccurate. User:DieJARJARDIE 18:52, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Quality Congratulations for the contributors. It's completely sourced, detailed, and has good pictures. Ukitake already has my vote for being featured in July. Keep up the good work, guys! Domlith 20:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) When I first came here, the Article was really poor, I think there was barely any synopsis but Ukitake's always been my favourite character, ever since he appeared in that Flashback in the first arc, and despite being bad with Computers, I wrote as much on him as i could and then people started taking notice and really improving it, actually it was you who acknowledged what I did, but anyway it's great that people started adding lots in there with all the pictures and such!! I was really stuck between voting for this article and Shunsui but that would be like voting for the only article i could actually improve merely because it was really poor at the time but its great now thanks to all the people great with computers taking notice of him as a character even though hes not a main, Yay!! But Shunsui gets my vote for the reason above SunXia 23:04, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Release without Full Phrase Since it's been revealed that Kyoraku and Ukitake can release their zanpakutō by simply stating its name, I added it to the trivia for both characters under them having the longest zanpakutō releases. I have also put it under Master Swordsmanship, since I would think he's trained so long being able to release with just the name would fall under said swordsmanship. Revan46 00:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC) You might be wrong because what if he said the command off screen?--Kisukeiscool100396 00:31, 20 June 2009 (UTC) : It just might be so, but considering that both kyoraku and ukitake are long time captains I think it's more reasonable for them not to say the full command. In the battle against yamamoto I think it was just to know what their release command was. --Cyberflame 12:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) All bankai users are able to release their shikai without saying the command or name. See the battle between Byakuya and Renji or Komamura's fights with Zaraki and Aizen for proof. I'm certain I've seen Renji do it too quite recently. TomServo101 20:49, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Yes it's true all Bankai users can release their shikai without using the command.Salubri 04:02, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved the Trivia it is saying: * Ukitake is the first captain to appear in the series. * He seems to be the only person who enjoys Rukia's artwork. but wasn't Byakuya Kuchiki the first captain shown even tho he really wasn't a captain at that point as the whole shinigami thing wasn't really done at that point in the mangaka's mind and wont also Byakuya Kuchiki be enjoying the artwork since he also draws like that?Faustfan 00:19, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Ukitake was in a flash back rukia had before she was taken back to soul society, making him technically the first captain see even though he wasnt stated as such at the time. Byakuya was in fact the first captain we saw physically and yes he was a captain renji stated as much and it was confirmed later on in reference by multiple people referring to the situation of him going to get her that he was a captain at the time {regardless if kubo didnt had the entire concept all set up in his mind already). Ukitake is also the only one to openly admit to liking Rukia's draawings and even though Byakuya draws similar to her it has never been mentioned that he likes her drawings.Salubri 03:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Wasn't Urahara technically the first captain to be shown in the series even though he was a former captain and we didn't know that he was a captain at all or was that after Rukia's flashback?--SalmanH 19:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah... The Seaweed Ambassador 19:37, 5 July 2009 (UTC)